1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drive mechanisms and in particular to a drive means having a variable torque differential.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,929,036 of Noah A. Shealy, a limited slip differential with negligible bias under light load conditions is shown to comprise a gear differential of the limited slip type wherein spring or biasing means exerts a predetermined force. The biasing means is interposed between the outer ends of the side gears and adjacent portions of the differential carrier housing for urging each side gear in a direction opposite to the direction of the axial force applied to the side gear through the planetary gear thereby normally tending to urge the clutch friction discs into disengagement as long as the predetermined force is greater than the axial force, thereby permitting a high differential bias under heavy drawbar conditions and a relatively low bias under the light drawbar conditions.